The Doctor effect
by deadman walking2.0
Summary: The Doctor crash's the interdimensional barrier between his universe and the commander Shepard's, hilarity ensures as he tries to find out what mess he's got himself into this time.
1. Chapter 1

Mass effect and Doctor Who

Hi everyone just a message to say I have nothing to do with bioware creators of mass effect or the creators of doctor who.

Chapter one

The Doctor

The Doctor was in London trying to stop the Daleks from destroying earth. The doctor was deep in thought with unit on his back trying to get him to think of a plan to save earth. There wasn't many Daleks here, there was only five but they are very strong and hard to beat due to their defenses, every time unit was shooting at them there bullets were disintegrating due to the shielding, the Daleks have only one weakness is their eyepiece.

The doctor meanwhile was hard at work creating a device to move the Daleks into a pocket dimension where they could do no damage apart from to themselves. The device wasn't going to be easy to make due to the fact it will take time and time isn't what they have. The Daleks started attacking the tower of London to get to the doctor. The doctor was out of time, the device isn't going to work so plan b. The doctor went into the Tardis, he went downstairs to go to his chest to look for anything what can help him but all of a sudden the doors slam shut and the Tardis fired up and left. The doctor ran to console to find out what the hell is going on, as he fiddled with the dials as the Tardis came to a sudden unexpected stop and the doors swing open to find himself where it was originally, nothing has changed, he was still against the five Daleks when all of a sudden he thought of another option plan c. Unit commander walked over to the doctor to let him know that two of the Daleks were down. The doctor thought to himself three to go and still has an idea to save the rest of London and the tower of London.

The doctor grabs a black box which has the power to capture the Daleks and store them for long enough to get them to another planet with nothing so they could not get back to earth to finish the job. All the doctor had to do was to open the box near the Daleks which isn't going to be easy to do due to the fact they know how to take him down like he was only a human and not a time lord with the power to regenerate. In the meantime the daleks have split up to cause more damage to the humans and earth. The doctor walks out into the streets of London to find them within 5 minutes he locates one Dalek attack a local school full of teenagers screaming and panicking that's when the doctor runs at the Dalek full pelt dodging shots from the Dalek that's when it happened the doctor opened the box which sucked the Dalek in and trapped him three down two to go. The Doctor quickly ran on to find the next one, it took one hour to find the next on at the biggest hospital in London, the royal London hospital which has taken a lot of damage a small child was hiding behind a fallen crumbled rock when the doctor showed up and started to run a quicken pace at the Dalek and opened the box which sucked in the Dalek four down one to go. The job of finding the last Dalek was taking a lot longer than anticipated, after about an hour and half they found the last Dalek in ten Downing Street with the prime minister and his personal bodyguards dead. The doctor opened up the box and caught the last one. The doctor now only one job left to do is put them somewhere they can't do any harm so he goes back to the tower of London to get in his Tardis and go. The doctor start pressing buttons and dials and leaves earth but all off a sudden a big bang happened his Tardis shot out of the time vortex and falls into another universe and crash lands in an unknown space station.

Mass effect

Commander Shepard was aboard the SSV Normandy SR-1 looking to find the reasons to why three ships have gone missing in the area of Alchera. Shepard walked from the bridge through the door to get to the mess hall to get a cup of black coffee when he got there he saw gunnery chief Ashley Williams sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee so he went a got his cup and sat down opposite Ashley and started to speak. Ashley what is your opinion on the missing ships where Ashley replied if we considered the fight against Saren and the Geth it would be believed to be the Geth taking prisoner to continue the fight. Shepard came back with where you think they are taking them to Ashley responded no idea. Jeff Moreau also known as joker voice came across the speaker system saying Sheppard please come to the cockpit quickly. Shepard quickly ran up the bending corridor through the sliding doors straight round the galaxy map then straight to the cockpit where joker is. When he got there he goes to the joker what's the importance to get here where the joker responded with there is an unknown spaceship coming straight at us Sheppard responded with it can't be the Geth are stealth system is engaged it won't be able to detect us joker came back with it's not the Geth its unknown he then said brace for evasive maneuvers they've locked on to us. The known spaceship open fires a high powered beam weaponry which crippled the ship knocking out weapons and the kinetic barriers there was nothing anyone can do to save the Normandy so Commander Shepard shouted abandon ship everyone heads to the escape pods and escapes joker refuse to abandon ship shouting he can save her. Shepard says to the joker it isn't worth Your life now where leaving he grabs joker carefully and gets him to the escape pod a small explosion knocks them over joker into the escape pod and Shepard the over direction. Shepard quickly gets up and launch's the escape pod joker shots no why a final shot from the unknown spaceship destroys the Normandy knocking Commander Sheppard into space floating with the debris of the Normandy.

This is the end of chapter one hope you enjoy it. If you can comment/review to help with any mistakes on it so I can fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cerberus recovered Commander Shepard's body with the help of an Asari Dr Liara T'Soni and a Drell named Feron. The Illusive Man believed Shepard to be the only one to save the human race from the Reapers. So he spent over 4 billion credits to bring Commander Shepard back to life.

Illusive Man put Miranda Lawson in charge of the project and her assistant Wilson and two years later it was finally achieved.

Miranda shouted to a sleeping (unconscious) Shepard. "Do you hear me? I need you to get out of bed this facility is under attack there is a pistol in the cabinet in the corner".

Shepard got up and went to the cabinet and retrieved the gun but there was no thermal clip nothing to shoot with. "What's your name? There's no ammo how am I meant to defend myself from this attack?"

Miranda responded "Don't worry about that just get moving! Wait, get in cover! Those canisters by the door are about to explode!" Shepard hid behind a cabinet, he got there just in time as the canisters exploded.

Shepard goes through the door and turns right, there was a knocked over table with a couple of thermal clips. So Shepard went and retrieved the ammo clips and loaded his weapon as he walked into the next room, he had to quickly duck behind cover as three mech's started shooting at him, though in three quick shots the mech's were down.

Shepard continued to go through the base looking for a way out, as he went through another door he came across some else he aimed his weapon at him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jacob Taylor I'm your ally don't shoot, I'll help you get out of here and I'll tell you everything you need to know".

Shepard asked "First things first, who was that over the speaker system?"

Jacob replied "That would be Miranda Lawson, the person in charge of your resurrection."

Shepard replied "Resurrection? Any way we'll continue the questioning later if you don't mind, we need to get moving."

Jacob replies "Alright let's get out of here and fast as we can." Shepard and Jacob continue through heading for the landing pads when they come across a man named Wilson.

Wilson was leaning against a desk with a bullet wound to his left leg with destroyed mech's on the floor. Shepard approaches him and questions him. "I need some information from you what are you not on an escape pod."

Wilson replies "I was trying to stop these mech's from causing any more harm, it's not possible now though."

"Let's get you patched up and we'll get to the escape pods". As they patched him up with omni-gel the double doors on the other side of the room slid open with 2 mech's starting to come through.

They see Jacob and Shepard not Wilson because he was still on the floor behind the desk. Shepard and Jacob dived behind the desk avoiding the fire from the mech's, Shepard got into position to pull out of cover to take out the mech's. Within seconds he pulls out and shoots his first shot missed the mech by an inch, though the second hits the first mech square in the head. The third shot hit the chest of the second mech, forcing the mech back but it continued to fire at them, missing Shepard by a millimetre Shepard responded with one more shot the mech's head and the mech's stopped working.

Shepard broke out in a laugh, Jacob says to Shepard "What's so funny?"

Shepard replied while trying to stop himself laughing "I don't know"

"Okay lets go!" replied Wilson.

Jacob says "Wait one second I need to tell you something, who we work for I can't just say nothing."

Shepard responds with "Well spit it out."

Jacob says "We work for Cerberus."

"Okay, we'll deal with that later let's keep moving." As they got to the airlock door the door opened up with Miranda standing there holding a pistol. She shoots Wilson right between the eyes, Shepard raises his pistol and points directly at Miranda. "Put your gun down now or I'll shoot you." Shepard threatened.

Miranda drops her gun to the floor and says "Calm down Shepard I'm Miranda Lawson, as for why I shot him? Because he did all of this, setting of the mech's to kill everyone, especially you, we couldn't let him leave with us, he would of killed us all."

Shepard responds with "Thank's, but you should of captured him and interrogated him in case he wasn't working alone. Anyway let's get the hell out of here." They all get in UT-47 Kodiak Drop Shuttle and left heading to another base.

Shepard says to Miranda "Right while were heading somewhere else you can answer some questions."

Miranda replies "Ask a way"

"Right first question, how am I alive?"

"When the Normandy got taken out you originally died, we recovered your body to try to find out a way to bring you back."

"Wait I don't get it, I was dead but now I'm alive?"

"Yes, we brought you back to life with a project called Lazarus project but let's not get into the details will be here a long time next question."

"Do you know how many and who died on the Normandy?"

"Yes and no I know one, twenty people died, Navigator Pressly died." She paused mid sentence. "We will be taking you to speak with the Illusive Man so questions can wait for now, we will be arriving soon get some rest I'll wake you when we arrive."

-Elsewhere-

The Tardis crashed in a c-sec interrogation room on the Citadel, it was lucky to not cause any damage. Officer Bailey jumped out of his seat to the noise it created, he quickly got his radio out calling all c-sec operatives to get to c-sec immediately. The Doctor was still in his Tardis by the console trying to find out what happened but he was getting no response. The Tardis has stopped working, he started to try and work out how he can fix it. Bailey and his operatives jogged into the interrogation room with their guns out pointing at the blue police box. Bailey says "Wow what is that? Ah hell, let's just get on with this." Bailey shouted "COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP." The doctor thought he'd better go out so he started walking to the door as he opened the door he steps out and shuts the door.

Bailey walks up to the strange skinny brown-haired man in a brown suit with glasses and says to him "What are you doing here with a blue police box and who are you?"

The Doctor replies "I am the Doctor, I crashed my ship, it's not working and at the moment you have interrupted me fixing my ship so I can leave where ever this is."

Bailey responds with "Wait, your name is the Doctor? Just the Doctor?"

"Yes, just the Doctor."

"Ok, how is there are no holes to space? How did it get in here."

"Ah, thought you would ask that, this is my Tardis, it stands for Time And Relative Dimension in Space, it can travel through time and space it crashed but It can go through the walls so no damage... also I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey." Replies the Doctor.

Bailey responds with a suspicious "Okay, I'll need you to come with me to get all this sorted out."

The doctor followed Officer Bailey to his station. As they got their Bailey sat down at his desk and gives the Doctor a stern look of mistrust as he told him to sit down. The doctor took a seat. Bailey asks "Right, are you here to cause any trouble."

Doctor replies "No I didn't plan to be here at all and what year is this."

"It's 2185." replies Bailey.

"What 2185? Humans don't have space travel yet how are you on a space station?" Asks the Doctor.

"Are you out off your head? We've had space travel for a long time!" snapped Bailey.

"What? Can't be unless I'm in a different universe..." replied Doctor.

"Another universe? So your saying you're from another universe?" asked Bailey.

"Must be" replied Doctor.

-Elsewhere-

Shepard arrived at the new base where Miranda walked him to a small square room with a com link to speak to the Illusive Man. In the room was only a circle platform, once he walked into the middle that's when it lit up and the Illusive Man appeared. He looked just like a hologram to Shepard, just like he looked to the Illusive Man. The Illusive Man was just sitting in his chair smoking his cigar then he looked up to see the commander standing there, he took a swig of his whiskey and tapped the cigar to get rid of the excess ash. "Shepard, so good to finally meet you." said the Illusive Man.

"I wish I could say the same." said Shepard.

"We face a most formidable foe." replied Illusive Man.

"What are the Reapers doing?" asked Shepard.

"Entire human colonists have been disappearing without trace, we believe it's someone working with the Reapers." said Illusive Man.

"Why are just targeting human colony's?" replied Shepard.

"It might be the fact you prevented them earlier with Saren and Sovereign, we need you to check it out, start with going to Freedom's Progress if you don't believe me we can go our separate ways." replied the Illusive Man.

"I'll check it out, but if nothing comes of it I'm gone." replied Shepard.

Shepard turned around started walking towards the door as he went through, Miranda was waiting for Shepard to come out and as he did asked "Well are we going to be working together or shall I drop you of on the citadel?"

"Let's go to Freedoms Progress, I'm not and will never work for Cerberus, but if this turns out true I will happily work alongside but not for, how are we going to get there?" replied Shepard.

"Okay understood, just follow me I'll take you the ship." Replied Miranda. They walked through the doors what they came in and turned left then through the next doors to find Jeff Moreau aka Joker, leaning against the wall to the next hanger bay. "What a sight for sore eyes, Commander Shepard returning from the dead." said Joker.

"Long time no see, but what are you doing here working for Cerberus." replied Shepard with a big smile on his face.

"Alliance grounded me and separated all of the team, so I didn't want to stick around, Cerberus offered me to pilot a ship so it was a no brainer for me and I get to work with you again! Oh you haven't seen it yet?" Asked Joker.

"Oh okay, what haven't I seen yet?" replied a quizzed Shepard.

"They've remade the SSV Normandy SSR-1, its now SSV NORMANDY SSR-2!" said Joker.

"How did they did they get the plans for it." asked Shepard.

"Don't ask me I don't know." said Joker.

"Ok let's go." replied Shepard. They went through the doors the hanger to get to the Normandy. They walked up the ramp and aboard the ship, Joker headed straight towards the pilot's seat, Jacob headed towards the armoury, while Miranda thought it best to speak with Shepard about Edi.

"Shepard, we need to talk, can we go to my office it on deck three? You need to go in the elevator, turn right and right again straight down the corridor door on the left." asked Miranda.

Miranda went to her office and waited impatiently for Commander Shepard about five minutes later Shepard came through the door and asked "Ok you wanted to talk?"

Miranda replied "Have you noticed Edi yet?"

"No, who's Edi?" replied Shepard

"Edi is an artificial intelligence."

"Hello Edi"

"Hello Commander Shepard, Miranda, what can I do for you two today?"

"Nothing, just show the Commander who you are, he can get acquainted with you later" replied Miranda

"Okay shutting off." replied Edi

"Shepard are you alright with having an AI on board?"

""I'll get used to it, Joker isn't going to like this, is that it?" Replied Shepard

"Yes that's it." replied Miranda. Shepard walked out of Miranda's office and back to the elevator to go to deck 2, main deck. The elevator stopped and Shepard got off and walked up to the galaxy map and turned it on. He selected Freedoms Progress so Joker knew where to go and they set off using the nearest mass relay to get there.

-Elsewhere-

Meanwhile Captain Bailey was trying to find out who the Doctor was, running all sorts of tests, but all tests bar one came back as failed. The tests were never going to work due to the fact he's from another universe, though the only test that worked came back as he's not human so Bailey went and sat back down in his seat. He came to the conclusion that he doesn't pose a threat so decided he need to get some paperwork filled out so he can have access to the citadel so he got the correct forms and handed them to the doctor. "You need to fill these out correctly so you can be on your way." said Bailey.

Doctor filled out the forms and handed them back to Bailey. Bailey checked the forms and filed it correctly and said to the Doctor "Right time for you to get your ship out of here asap."

"Okay" replied the Doctor. Bailey took the Doctor back to the blue police box, he still wasn't sure that it was a ship. When they got their Bailey said "Right here you are if you need anything I'll be sitting in at my desk" and he turned around and left.

The Doctor walked up to and entered his Tardis to try and find out what was going on as he reached the console though he noticed all the lights had come back on, he stood looking puzzled as there didn't look like anything was wrong with it so he looked at the console screen to find a message from the Tardis, saying were needed here won't be able to go back, massive threat to all universes reapers coming. Doctor thought what/who are the reapers, need to find more information about it he set his Tardis to go and set off. Within minutes he landed on a strange planet inside a small room with a person in a suit looking at screens of security cameras, muttering to himself there going to come back and get me.

-Elsewhere-

The Normandy arrived at Freedoms progress Shepard called everyone to the conference room and said to them "Right Miranda, Jacob you will be coming with me down to the planet, we need to find out what's going on."

They made their way to the armoury to get geared up Shepard was wearing his new black N7 armour grabbed his M-8 Avenger assault rifle, his M-3 Predator heavy pistol and then he made sure they were loaded and ready to use if needed. After they got ready they headed down to the shuttle bay on deck 5 and got in the Kodiak and left for the Planet. Miranda said to Shepard "The Illusive Man put you as our commander, what are your orders?"

"First thing is to look for survivors." commanded Shepard.

"Unlikely, at the others there was no one left" said Miranda.

"It will be nice if there was." said Jacob.

The Kodiak landed with Shepard getting out first followed be Miranda then Jacob they landed in what looked like a small courtyard. They drew their weapons and started to walk towards the building and they went in as soon as they got to the door slowly just in case of any trouble. The walked in to a room with just a table, chairs and beds in some, they kept going forward to the door opposite when they reached that door they opened it to find another courtyard with some buildings around. On the doorstep of the building straight opposite there was several security mech's there, they activated and started shooting at them they jumped into cover.

Miranda said "The last places security was shut down."

"Looks like someone has reactivated them." replied Shepard. They started to shoot the mech's, Jacob took the first one down by taking its head clean off as they were taking the few down a few more turned up which they dealt with quite fast and efficiently.

They turned right out of the building and headed along to the next building. They entered a small building which again was empty so they just continued going straight as they went to go through the door they saw the next building was locked with two mech's trying to get in. Someone is in there. Jacob knocked a chair which alerted the mech's they turned around but it was to late, Miranda used one of her overload on them which took them down.

Shepard walked over to the door and started bypassing it with his omni tool it didn't take long and the door opened to find three Quarian's sitting down. They didn't stay sitting down for long quickly jumping up pointing their weapons at them one quarrian said to the over called Prazza "Prazza you said you'd let me handle this".

Shepard quickly realised who that Quarian is and ordered his team to stand down which Miranda objected to but obeyed the command. Shepard took off his helmet so Tali could see who it was, then Tali ordered her team to stand down they also objected due to the fact it was Cerberus and refused to.

Shepard said "Just don't shoot we mean you no harm, Tali remember when I gave you that Geth data did help you complete your pilgrimage?"

Tali responded with "Yes and how are you alive you died when the Normandy got blew up?"

"Cerberus spent 4 billion credits and took two years to get me back to life, we could use your help." replied Shepard.

"Why would they spend so much money and time on one person?" replied Prazza.

Tali responded with "Money and time well spent, we are looking for another Quarian named Veetor who was on his pilgrimage here, when we landed he hid and we think he programmed them mech's to attack anyone here"

"Isn't that a little strange a Quarian come to a human colony?" Responded Shepard.

"They can go wherever they like on their pilgrimage, Veetor liked to help small settlements because he didn't like big crowds." responded Tali.

"Aka delusional due to suit damage" snapped Prazza.

"We should split into two teams head for warehouse in middle of the town well head around the far side, you head through the centre." said Tali.

"No we're working for Cerberus." snorted Prazza.

"No you work for me, if you don't want to go wait on the ship." snapped Tali.

"Lets get moving." replied Shepard. Both teams went their ways to get to the warehouse.

Shepard left and the building through the other door headed to the warehouse immediately out the door rocket drones started attacking them, they were powerful to say the least. There were six drones attacking, Shepard and team started taking them down one by one it still was taking a while meanwhile Tali announced over radio. "They've rushed ahead to get to Veetor you must hurry." They tried to quicken the pace taking each one out. When the all had fallen Tali spoke to Shepard again. "Veetor's programmed a heavy mech, it's taking my squad out I'll open the door once your team is in place."

Miranda said "Jacob and I will take cover beside the door you take cover behind that small wall."

"Good plan Miranda." Replied Shepard. Shepard radioed Tali "We're ready." Tali opened the door, the heavy mech had shields and armour in excess, it was going to be extremely hard to take down.

Miranda used overload which is effective against shields and tech but it didn't do much, so Shepard loaded his weapon with disruptor ammo. They took the shields down then it was the armour. Shepard and Jacob switched their guns to incendiary ammo which only what they had what was incredibly effective against armour as un-modded bullets are effective just not as effective as incendiary. Again it took ages to take them down, the kept having to run a duck into cover to avoid being killed by the YMIR mech then it was just a matter of time to finish it of. Shepard released a concussive shot at the mech which took it clean out. Tali called to Shepard. "You head for Veetor, I'll tend to the wounded."

"Okay Tali, once you're finished find us there." Replied Shepard.

Commander Shepard started walking to the warehouse door which was just on the other side of that courtyard, he walked to it slowly just in case of any surprises. It didn't take long to get there and when they did get there the door was locked and required bypassing. It took a few seconds but it was easy, like he didn't even need to try, the doors slid open as he walked in to find a blue police box there, leaving him wondering what that was. He then looked at the person leaning against it he was skinny brown-haired person in a brown overcoat in a brown suit then he took his attention to the Quarian was sitting at the desk looking at screens at the footage of the attack which took place. He stood there wondering who the guy was, he was just leaning against the blue box, was he dangerous? Friendly? But he leant there with such authority like he was better than everyone else.

What is he doing here? Thought Shepard.

Doctor looked to his left and noticed three people standing there with weapons, why weapons he thought to himself. "Hello you three, my name is the Doctor and before you ask yes just Doctor and who are you?" Asked the Doctor.

"My name is Commander Shepard this person to the left is Miranda Lawson and the person to the right is Jacob Taylor, what is that blue box?" replied Shepard "It's my ship but not going to discuss that with you, need to know bases, I'm here looking for information about the reapers, don't really know why my ship brought me here..." said the Doctor.

"Reapers, why do you want to know about them for most people don't believe they even exist?" Asked Shepard.

"My ship brought me tothise universe because of them, I don't know what they are but they definitely exist and they must be really powerful to make the my ship drag me here with no way back, I'm not from here the earth which I know of from this time doesn't have space travel yet so let's leave them questions out I've already been through those with captain Bailey of the citadel anyway I'm here to help." Snapped the Doctor.

"Okay let's just get on with this, we need to speak to that Quarian." replied Shepard.

Miranda said "he doesn't even notice we are here even though we are talking quite loudly, he's too preoccupied with them screens."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver which was silver with a blue tip to it then he pointed it at the screens and pressed the button on the side which turned all the screens off within a second. Shepard took a quick step back with a puzzled expression on his face wondering what that was it didn't look like an omni tool which is what he was accustomed too.

"Veetor your safe now" said Shepard.

Veetor got up and turned around "Your human, how did they not take you?"

"We've have only just arrived." Replied Shepard.

"What happened here Veetor and are you alright?" asked the Doctor.

"They took everyone." Replied Veetor.

"Why didn't the colonists fight back?" Asked Shepard.

"No one can hide from the swarms, they catch you and freeze you and they take you away. I recorded them with my omni tool." Said Veetor.

Veetor turn on the videos to show them what happened, they watched it for a few minutes then turned it off. "They look like collectors, they don't usually use overs, they rarely do it themselves." said Miranda.

"Veetor looks like he needs medical attention." Said the Doctor.

"Let's just take him a go" said Miranda.

Just then the doors slide open and Tali walked in "He needs medical attention he goes with me." Shouted Tali.

"Like that's going to happen your team has already betrayed us" Snapped Miranda.

"Prazza was and idiot he and his team paid for it. You're welcome to take his omni tool data please let me take him." Replied Tali.

"We promise to return him unharmed." said Jacob.

"Tali you don't have to take Veetor and run, you can come and join us" Asked Shepard.

"I would if I could but I've got my own mission to do and it's really important when it's over I'll get in touch" Replied Tali.

"He's traumatized and needs medical care. Tali will give us his omni tool data take Veetor." Replied Shepard.

"Understood commander." Said Miranda.

"At least your still in command and thank you. Good luck out there if I find anything I'll send it your way." Said Tali.

"We're ready for pickup." said Jacob Tali and Veetor left.

"I'll need to talk to you Doctor, can you come with us?" asked Shepard

"I will catch you up." Replied the Doctor. The doctor walked into his Tardis and left with the destination of the Normandy cargo bay, to have the Tardis get there and have a look. Shepard stood there star struck, wondering what was that blue box which just disappeared. They took a couple of minutes before heading to the Kodiak, when they got in the left to get to the Normandy.

That's the end of Chapter 2 hope you like it again comment/review if any problems thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Doctor landed in the hanger bay of the Normandy, he got out of the Tardis and looked around. He just thought it was like any cargo bay he's been on before, so he headed for the elevator and pressed the button to get on. The doors opened he got on and pressed floor one, captain's cabin when he got their he started poking round to try and find out a much information about Shepard as he could. He looked through his draws and wardrobe which didn't have a lot in them, they were almost empty like he had hardly any clothes. He continued looking through data pads to get information, he was a good guy trying to keep the universe safe from the reapers while most of the universe thought they don't exist. Shepard was earth born orphan, raised on the streets, escaped by joining the alliance. He is a war hero by facing overwhelming enemy force, risked his own life to save fellow soldiers. He concluded that Shepard was a good guy. The was a pad with the information about Virmire about what took place and about Kaiden Alenko who died. He noticed Kaiden's death wasn't a fixed point in time just the bomb was.

Shepard arrived back on the Normandy in the hangar bay with Miranda and Jacob still looking puzzled. They went to the briefing/communication room which wasn't far just up on the elevator to floor two, combat Information Centre then went left and in to the armoury and left again and finally right in to briefing/communication room. "So, it is true then, the collectors are abducting human colonists, we must stop this." said Shepard

"It is, this isn't the first human colony it has abducted it probably won't be it's last. I'm curious about the Doctor and who he is." replied Miranda.

"Yeah tell me about it he just gives me the creeps." replied Jacob

"I'm more concerned about the collectors, the doctor can wait, right, back to it I'm going to get some sleep, so I'll be in my quarters if anything is needed." said Shepard.

Shepard went back to the elevator and up to floor one and in to his cabin. When he got out of the elevator he walked to the door and froze there was someone in there! He was unarmed but he didn't think twice about going in, but he knew he had to be clever because the person in there might be dangerous and armed, so he called over radio to Miranda. "Need you at my cabin bring some guns" said Shepard.

"Understood Commander, on my way now." Replied Miranda.

A couple of minutes later Miranda arrived and handed Shepard his M-8 Avenger she asks Shepard. "What's going on."

"Someone is in there." replied Shepard.

"You sure?" said Miranda.

"Yeah, heard a bang and muttering." replied Shepard.

"Okay." replied Miranda.

"Let's get in there." Said Shepard.

They entered the room with caution and saw the person in there, it was the Doctor "Stop what you are doing!" Shouted an angry Shepard.

"Don't shoot I mean you no trouble, I was just trying to find out more information on you, this was the best place to go." Replied the Doctor.

"Why do you need more information on me for." Replied Shepard.

"Basically, something big is coming, it's world ending, and it's fight we can't win alone we need each other to win it, I needed information on you." Replied Doctor.

"Why do you need information on me and what's coming." Replied Shepard.

"I needed to know what side you're on, couldn't just asked you could have been under their control." Replied Doctor.

"Okay, but that still doesn't give you permission to board my ship, sneak into my cabin and search it. Who do you think you are?"

"I'm the doctor, time lord, I have saved millions of lives in my 1,992 years alive and I need the people who I can trust to be either as good or better than me, I'm still yet to meet one who's better got it. What you've done is small compared to what I have done" snapped Doctor

"okay not the response I was expecting. Miranda what do you reckon we should we do with him?" asked Shepard

"Get him off this ship or take him to the illusive man to lock up" replied Miranda

"Let's go where's your ship" replied Shepard

"in the Cargo Bay" replied Doctor

Commander Shepard and Miranda escorted the Doctor down to the cargo bay and back to his ship. No one said a word all the way to the Tardis it took them about five minutes to get there. When they got their he boarded his ship and with a few seconds he was gone.

That's Chapter 3 sorry for the wait I don't know yet when chapter 4 will be out been very busy with work!


End file.
